You're an idiot but I love you
by AleniaAndersen
Summary: When Kise goes away for a four day modelling trip, his only contact with Aomine will be through texting, how well can they communicate through just a small screen?


Kise was tired. He was worn out and he felt like he could just fall asleep on the stairs as he forced his body up each step ever so slowly. Kasamatsu had made them practice extra hard today and while, yes, the blonde did feel like he'd built up a little more stamina and power, he didn't feel he paid a fair price. He was going to be aching for days. Finally reaching his room, he threw the door open and discarded his jacket and bag, glad he'd removed his shoes when he entered the house. Quickly throwing his uniform off as well, he tossed the articles of clothing to the corner of the room before grabbing a towel and his new bottle of shower gel. He was over-heating and he could swear a fly had just dropped dead in front of him, probably due to the amount of sweat that had clung to him on his walk home. Sighing and trying not to touch any other things in his room, he quickly made his way to the bathroom, ready to spend three hours in their making sure there was never again any sign that he had been this unclean and gross.

He stuck true to his promise. He spent just over three hours in the bathroom, an hour showering and frantically trying to scrub his skin away, the next two using all sorts of face creams and masks to make sure his skin hadn't been too damaged, his agent would kill him otherwise. When he finally emerged from the bathroom with his towel around his waist, he walked a little awkwardly down the hall back to his room. Sighing in content as he inhaled, he turned to his phone before his eyes widened. Why was it beeping so much?

_From: Aominecchi 19:17:06 - Oi, Kise._

_From: Aominecchi 20:02:45 - Did you fall over on the way home or something reply already._

_From: Aominecchi 21:45:56 - I'm not collecting you from the hospital again your ass can wait 'til tomorrow._

Kise blinked rapidly. Aominecchi rarely ever texted him. Ahh he was such an idiot, why didn't he take his phone into the bathroom with him? Checking his clock, the bright red numbers told him it was 22:44, which meant he was in big trouble with the other boy. But what was his problem? The other boy barely ever remembered to say goodnight. Pouting to himself, he tapped out a quick reply.

_To: Aominecchi 22:51:11 - Uwaahh! I'm really sorry o( )o I was in the shower! Kasamatsu-sempai was trying to kill us today I swear ^^; What did you need so urgently anyway, Aominecchi?~ 3_

Placing his phone face down on the bed, the blonde stood up and picked out a plain blue t-shirt that was a little to large for him (and not at all stolen form his boyfriend) and a pair of black cotton shorts. Throwing himself back on his bed, he placed his left arm under his head as his right arm reached for his phone. It buzzed just before his hand made contact with it.

_From: Aominecchi 23:00:29 - Oh you are alive. Did you forget. We were going to cam tonight? Since you're being a difficult bastard and taking a four day trip out of the city tomorrow for your modelling._

Kise fell off his bed. How could he forget that. Tears welled up in his eyes as he gripped the phone with both hands, running to grab his laptop while typing out a shakey and unclear message along the lines of "I am so sorry Aominecchi, are you still online!?" He tried not to cry as he switched his laptop on, plugging it in and typing in his password. Opening up skype, he prayed with all his might that his ace was still online. And it turns out that fate had a soft spot for him right now. He opened a conversation with the other, immediately stringing out apologies. He stared at that screen for a few minutes before he got a reply.

_Aominecchi3: Stop saying sorry, you're annoying._

_You: ahh but I messed up and I let aominecchi down and I feel terrible I can stay up for a bit now if you would like? ^3^_

_Aominecchi3: No it's fine. I know you need to sleep otherwise i'll just be getting angry texts all day about how your agents think you look like shit._

_You: But I don't want to disappoint Aominecchi! Ok, how about on hour, and then I'll go to sleep, and you won't hear from me tomorrow?~~~ Deal?~~~~~ OuO_

_Aominecchi3: Fine. But I will kick your ass if you dare text me tomorrow without there being an urgent cause._

Despite his harsh words, Kise found himself being invited to a video chat a few seconds later, and he couldn't help smiling at his boyfriend, who was complaining that he could be doing better things with his time. They talked about how their days were, Kise occupying most of the speaking time as he explained how Kasamatsu-sempai had kept him running all day and about how he thought he was going to die without seeing his precious Aominecchi again, all accompanied by overly dramatic hand gestures and expressions. Aomine did nothing but nod and smile every now and then, throwing out the odd "You're an idiot." or "Huh, say that again I wasn't listening." every few minutes and while Kise would puff out his cheeks and exclaim "Aominecchi, you're so mean!" he knew that this was his boyfriends way of showing his love. Kise found his eyes drooping around 12:30, and while he hated to admit it, he was always the first one asleep. Attempting to hide a yawn, he carried on asking questions about Aomine's day before the other interrupted him.

"Come on Ryouta, you need to sleep now." His voice held authority but was not stern or angry, just gentle and caring. The blonde pouted.

"I can sleep on the train! I'm gonna miss you a lot you know, why can;t i just take you with me..." The end of his sentence formed into a loud open mouthed yawn, which made the blue haired male on the other side of the camera smile gently.

"Just get into bed already, text me when you are, I'll say goodnight then I don't wanna hear another thing from you ok?" Aomine looked directly into the camera, making Kise flinch but he sighed and nodded. He made a heart shape with his hands and smiled at the other through the camera, before leaning forward to place a kiss on the small circle. Aomine just laughed slightly at him, calling him an idiot before shutting off the camera. The blonde shut his laptop down and placed it on his bed side table, reaching over to turn the plug off before curling up under the covers, still in Aomine's shirt. Reaching for his phone, he unlocked it and typed out a message.

_To: Aominecchi 00:45:29 - I'm in bed, all curled up under the blanket 3 It's nice and warm under here, I think I'm only gonna be able to keep my eyes open for a few more minutes~~ Goodnight Aominecchi^3^ I looovvveee youuu 3_

Kise practically dropped his phone next to him as he attempted to stay awake, but his eyes were too heavy and he was soon engulfed with dreams full of his boyfriend. Next to his hand, his phone buzzed twice.

_From: Aominecchi 01:03:56 - Yeah I know you idiot, I love you too. Goodnight._


End file.
